


Beautiful Words

by mikachan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Angst, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Kuro universe, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, PTSD, Past Lives, Soul mate, Suicide, re incarnation, sebasitn centric, smut (kinda), soul contracts, soul paths, spillingashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikachan/pseuds/mikachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'How could I ever forget the first time he kissed me?</p><p>--</p><p>Slate grey hair fell over ears and under that delicate curve of a chin.</p><p>--</p><p>For he was, indeed, the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life.'</p><p>(Based on this post: http://spillingashes.tumblr.com/post/137490495638/xlovelessangelx-kagenoakuma-whatever-you-do)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Українська available: [Чудесні слова](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333793) by [Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub/pseuds/Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Чудесные слова](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342583) by [Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub/pseuds/Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub)



He was the most beautiful creature I’d seen in my life.

—

Slate grey hair fell over ears and under that delicate curve of a chin.

Pale fingers brushed it away.

—

How could I ever forget the first time he kissed me? 

So soft.

So gentle.

—

His soul was longing and it was longing for me… and mine wanted him more than anything else in the world.

—

He’d always loved bonfires.

The ashes, the smell of warmth and the solidity of my body beside his. 

He was the perfect a match; a chess game wherein no player would win.

—

We walked beneath the stars one night, gazing higher at the endless sparkling blue. 

And when we finally made it home blanketed under the freezing air, he fell into my grasp and wouldn’t leave me.

—

His mouth was warm. 

My skin was on fire. 

I took him.

—

Bodies pressing for more.

Legs shaking.

Teeth bruising.

—

His voice shattered the very depths of me.

——

There was a sunset; an endless cycle of color that wheeled into the atmosphere like a Kaleidoscope of butterflies and wind.

I dropped to one knee under the light of that sunset and asked him the question it seemed I’d always wanted to.

—

“Yes, my Ciel. I do.”

—

Years passed

—

Years and years passed.

——

It was a slow process… one that would seep through minuscule cracks to invade the warmth that had always been there.

—

They called it cancer, but it seemed more like a demon to me.

—

It was a thing uninvited that took its stay in the body of someone who wanted nothing more than to breath it out.

But it didn’t let him do that, either.

——

It was December when it happened. 

He was far too young to call it fate.

—

Sirens wailed.

His eyes were far too distant for my liking.

—

I stayed by him in the sterile walls of hospice.

I sang to him.

I watched him sleep.

—

I didn’t think I would survive those moments wherein they turned the machines off.

—

“Shh… Ciel, it’ll be okay.”

—

The sounds got softer.

—

“You’re okay… you’ll be okay.”

—

The beeps got farther apart.

—

“Okay?”

—

There was no reply.

—

I couldn’t stay there.

I couldn’t stop the tears.

——

I bought a nice suit for the funeral; one that I knew he would approve of.

I didn’t say a word through the service… only biting my tongue in fear of screams occupying my mouth where I wanted there to be words, instead.

Beautiful words.

Just like him.

——

I stood at the edge of the bridge.

Wind howled past my ears.

I was hoping he had been waiting for me… and I wanted to be with him again.

—

I jumped.

—

Nothing awaited me but darkness.

—

I screamed and I burned until nothing was left of me but ash.

Horrible, wicked ash that spun its self into a spider web of grief; and from it, I was born again. 

But I was not greeted with the electric hum of a hospital as I had been before… as I had remembered. 

Because I didn’t remember. 

All I knew was nothingness. 

They took my memories from me until all I knew was that I longed deeply for something that I should have been ashamed of.

Instead I was hewn from wickedness; begot from pain, and sorrow, and the weakness of a humanity that no longer rested within my hard, blackened chest.

——

I was summed unto a circle of death.

Cries hung in the air all around me… but there was one sound in particular that I was called from.

—

A pale hand reached out from sticky, rusted bars.

A hand so covered in blood that it looked as a perfect, morbid marble.

—

My eyes peered back far into the darkness of that cage, and whatever heart I may have had stopped dead in its tracks.

—

He was the most beautiful creature I’d seen in my life.

—

After hundreds of years of searching I had finally found it.

The perfect soul.

—

It was a thing I hadn’t known I’d hungered for until wine eyes locked with the ocean, and he summoned forth a command that tugged and pulled and stretched at my essence.

—

Slate grey hair fell over ears and under that delicate curve of a chin.

Clawed fingers enveloped the white and red of his little palm.

—

“Yes, my lord.”

—

I am going to make one hell of a feast out of you.

——

He hated bonfires

The suffocating ashes, the smell of wrath, and the cold air that stung against the smoke around him. 

It reminded him too much of something.

——

But in the back of my mind; somewhere, in a place I had forgotten about long, long ago… something else ate away at me; only to grow with every glance I stole at that perfectly innocent face.

And I wanted to touch him.

—

How could I ever forget the first time he kissed me?

So soft.

So gentle.

—

For he was, indeed, the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life.

—

Slate grey hair fell over that black, satin eyepatch and under the delicate curve of his chin.

And my pale, pale fingers brushed it quickly away.


End file.
